


I Touch Myself

by HomewardDove



Series: Live From New York... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardDove/pseuds/HomewardDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>In which Steve Rogers needs advice about what to do after walking in on his girlfriend during a private moment and proceeds to receive it unsolicited from everyone in the Tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'I Touch Myself' by Blondie. Warning: sexual situations ahead.

 

 

 

_Bruce_

Steve’s first thought was that he should talk to Dr. Banner. Bruce had always been kind to him, and even if that was the only reason he could think of for deciding to talk to him, it wasn’t like he had any other options. He couldn’t go to Thor, the golden haired god was the least likely to be of any help, as far out of touch as Steve was with the modern day, Thor was from another planet, so that didn’t seem like an option. Then he considered Natasha or Clint, but dismissed them as well, they were spies and Steve trusted them just about as far as he could throw them, which now that he thought about it might be pretty far considering the super-solider thing, but that was beside the point.

  
Then there was Tony, which was so laughable that Steve laughed out loud when he thought it. While he had to admit that it was quite generous for Tony to allow all of them to bunk down in Stark Tower after it had been mostly demolished by the invasion, he also had to admit that it had probably been Pepper’s idea and of all her doing. Then he thought Pepper, Pepper would be a good person to talk to, she was kind, and understanding, and she’d been the most patient with him learning all about this new age he found himself in. But more often than not she was jetting off somewhere on business and given her close relationship with the woman he wanted to talk about, it wasn’t exactly the first option he would’ve taken.

  
That left Bruce, and while Steve was still hesitant to talk to anyone about what had happened, Bruce was better than no one.  
That was how he found himself shifting from foot to foot in the lab that Tony had managed to put together for Bruce, trying desperately to put words to what he was feeling. There was about five minutes of prolonged silence until the scientist with the wild brown curls looked up from his microscope, sighed and then addressed the Captain. “What’s eating at you, Cap?”

  
“I walked in on my lady, um, well, she was…jeez, I don’t think I can even,” Steve struggled through his words, his gut trying desperately to get him to stop, that it wasn’t proper to be talking about this kind of stuff with anyone, especially considering that Harley was very well acquainted with the kind scientist. “I walked in on Harley and she was…touching herself.”

  
Bruce stared at Steve in silence trying to comprehend exactly what the tall, blonde super-solider had just confessed to him. The brunette scientist ran his hands over his face, the heavy smattering of stubble reminding him he should probably shave before the team dinner party that Pepper and Harley were throwing later that night and he saw his own girlfriend, although he didn’t know if he would be able to attend anymore because that would entail having to look Harley in the eye knowing what he knew now. “I…Steve, this is really none of my business. I don’t think Harley would appreciate me knowing this.” Bruce finally broke the silence, trying not to let his tone become too dry or uncaring, knowing how easy it was to hurt Captain Rogers feelings.

  
The Captain’s blue eyes were still staring, wide-eyed at Bruce and the guilty feeling started building in the depths of his stomach. The scientist breathed deeply, steeling himself for the answer he was about to give. “Cap, you see, well, masturbation…” He almost wanted to laugh at the look on Steve’s face, but then beat down his inner Tony to continue on. “Masturbation is very common in adults and completely healthy. Especially sexual active adults.” Bruce paused to find Steve standing rigidly and uncomfortably. “Steve, what did you do? After you walked in on her?” Bruce questioned, sneaking a look over to the windows that followed the hallway on the wall to his left to see Natasha and Clint peering into the windows curiously and not for the first time Bruce was thankful Tony had made the lab very completely soundproof.

  
“Well, I left immediately. To give her privacy, and make herself presentable, then I came here and we got called off on that mission so I haven’t been able to see her.” Steve answered, thinking back to that moment three days ago when he’d walked in on his girlfriend and then promptly ran away, planning on going back home later that night with flowers and some takeout from their favorite Indian place. That plan had been squashed when Director Fury had called in with a mission that had taken them out of the country for just over two days.

  
“Okay, well…I really don’t know, Steve. Tony would be a lot better at something like this.” Bruce commented and then laughed dryly when he saw the reluctant, almost disgusted look at the suggestion. “I know, Tony wouldn’t be my first choice either, but we have to admit he’s had more experience than anyone else when it comes to fixing things with women.” Bruce finished, frowning at the Captain and moving forward to clap a hand over one of the man’s broad shoulders. “Sorry, buddy.”

 

 

 

_Natasha & Clint_

Steve realized he’d made a huge mistake telling Nastasha Romanov, the world’s greatest spy and all around badass, and Clint Barton, the world’s greatest marksman and sarcasm extraordinaire, when they came up on either side of him, each flinging an arm around his impossibly broad shoulders and starting to click their tongues at him in a way that made him feel like a very small child being sent to be punished for the very first time.

  
“So young padawan, you need our advice on this predicament you find yourself in.” Clint started, using a particular accent that Steve thought for sure couldn’t even be a reference that anyone else understood. His attention was quickly drawn to Natasha who was sighing deeply and rolling her eyes at her partner.

  
“Listen Cap, I can only think of one reason your lady would be doing that. Actually I can think of two but I’m almost certain that problem would’ve been taken care of when everything else got enhanced.” Natasha started, moving her hands in motions around first, his biceps and chest and then even his crotch which made Steve jump back, startled.

  
“Everything is fine there.”

  
“He’s got no problems.”

  
The two men spoke at the same time, Clint content to look forward while Steve and Natasha exchanged a worrisome glance. The red-haired spy shook her head at her partner before turning back to the Captain and continuing her thought process. “Look Steve, you ever think maybe Harley was taking care of herself because you weren’t?” Natasha questioned raising her eyebrows at the blonde man, wanting to snicker when his face contorted into a look of disbelief. Despite everything they’d been able to teach Steve about the last 75 years he’d missed, he was still having trouble grasping the sexual freedoms women of the 21st century enjoyed.

  
“I have to…excuse me.” Steve choked out, shortly breaking the hold of the two Agents of Shield and using his super speed to get away quickly as Clint yelled at behind him, gathering the attention of a few random Stark employees as they walked by.

  
“Go satisfy your woman, Steve! You can do it!”

 

 

_Thor_

“The Lady Harley was what?” Thor questioned loudly, and Steve had to pull the god into the privacy of the living room so that none of the lingering SHIELD agents in the hallway outside would get the show they were all hoping for. Steve didn’t want to say he didn’t trust the newly reformed SHIELD since he’d decided to leave and join the Avengers permanently, but he didn’t trust them, at all. And he certainly didn’t want them knowing anything about his personal life, especially something that had to do with Harley. As entrenched as she was with the Avengers, being his girlfriend , the official historian and social media correspondent for the group, Pepper’s best friend and the Director of Philanthropic Ventures for Stark Industries, he really didn’t want her on SHIELD’s radar.

  
“Never mind, I don’t even know why I asked you. You’re the only one that knows less about these times than I do.” Steve shook his head, getting ready to walk away when Thor’s large, strong hand came down on his shoulder and squeezed gently, at least gently for Thor.

  
“My friend, I may not know a lot about this world, but I do know much about women. Before my Jane found me I was quite well known for keeping company with many, many maidens. Many of them,” Thor said wistfully, looking off into the empty air in front of them, most likely reminiscing about all of the apparently many, many ladies he’d had bedded back in Asgard. “Lady Harley is most surely missing your company, Captain. Mayhaps all that is needed is for you to spend more time with her. Intimate time.” Thor finished, giving the Captain a meaningful wink and then an eyebrow lift.

  
Just as Steve was about to give up and go consult Tony after all, he looked up and his gaze caught with Pepper’s through the clear glass wall of windows that led to the kitchen from the living room. He knew he was in trouble when she lifted one food covered hand and then one solitary finger crooked at him.

 

 

 

_Pepper/Darcy/Jane_

The second Steve Rogers walked into the kitchen where he had been beckoned by Pepper he knew he was in trouble. There were a lot of differences between women of this time and his time but apparently one thing hadn’t changed, and that was the look that they gave you when they’d perceived you’d done something wrong. And on top of that, the only things worse than being on the receiving end of one of those glares, was being on the receiving end of three of them.

  
Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, Harley Edison and Bruce’s girlfriend, Lana Constantine ran the logistical side of the Avengers Tower. Pepper, being Stark Industries CEO, didn’t have a lot of time, but the time she did have went into keeping the upper floors of the tower, which housed five floors uniquely designed as apartments for each member of the Avengers team and their significant others as well as the one floor that acted as their lobby and three floors that were pretty much SHIELD labs by this point. Almost every floor held a gym and recreation area that really only Natasha, Clint, Steve and Harley took advantage of, he’d been surprised to realize early on that his girl was an avid kickboxer. On the floor below the first of the apartments held a large living room and a huge kitchen, where he was currently being held captive by the three most captivating, albeit frightening, women he’d ever met.

  
“Captain Chiseled McSexyPants, you are in some deep shit,” Darcy, who Steve had the hardest time talking to with her unique sarcasm and dirty mind, announced as soon as Steve had one foot in the kitchen. He surveyed the kitchen where Pepper was typing away on her StarkPad while simultaneously arranging tiny sandwiches on a plate. Jane was chopping up a salad and munching quietly on a cucumber as Darcy stared expectantly at Steve as she stood over the indoor grill where she was cooking over a dozen steaks.

  
“What have I done?” Steve questioned, standing still in the center of the kitchen, hands on his hips and giving the women, especially Darcy, an amazing look at his gorgeously sculptured body. And while they all, Darcy especially, enjoyed the view, they all had to focus on the issue at hand, backing up their friend by chastising her clueless boyfriend.

  
“Harley told us Steve. What were you thinking, running away like that?” Pepper questioned, pausing both of her tasks to address him with her full attention. “She thinks she scared you off, Steve. She’s really confused about what happened.” Pepper explained, feeling bad about the guilty expression on the puppy dog face that Steve had. She knew he was such an innately good guy, she couldn’t imagine he’d done this on purpose, in fact, she was sure he thought his course of action was the more gentlemanly thing to do.

  
“I didn’t…I’m…gee whiz…” Captain Rogers breathed out, his mind whirling with the thought that his girlfriend was angry or hurt by him and the fact that he wouldn’t even be able to talk to her until later in the night after dinner because she was gone on a meeting with a non-profit that was trying to get Stark Industries invest in them, he’d been informed by JARVIS.

 

 

 

_Tony_

“Hey, boy scout, c’mon. Stay away from the harpies and come to the master.” Tony’s voice came from behind the Captain, pausing to take the abuse shouted at him and acknowledge the withering glares tossed his way before continuing on. “I just mean that you guys are…the literal interpretation of harpies and I give way better advice.” Tony finished off, pulling the blonde super solider back out of the room. He quickly guided him towards the elevator that led up to the upper levels, above the apartments, which housed Bruce’s lab, Jane’s lab, the lab Tony let the SHIELD lab rats use occasionally and lastly, Tony’s own lab and personal lounge.

  
He pulled the Captain into his office and pushed him down into his desk chair. “JARVIS, get ahold of Harley on her Stark pad, the Boy Scout needs to fix his relationship.” Tony announced, pushing hard on Steve’s shoulders to keep him in the chair when the man tried to get up, knowing he wouldn’t have the strength to actually keep Steve in the chair if he’d really been trying to get up.

  
The holographic screen in front of the two men rang once, twice, and then Harley’s face was up in front of them, and Steve found his breath caught in his throat like it always did when he got to see her. She was just as beautiful as the day he’d met her. Long blonde hair, as smooth as silk, bright blue eyes that were what had first caught his attention when they’d been volunteering as a part of Stark’s initiative to help clean up the city after they’d helped destroyed it and also saved it, she had full, thick lips that made Steve’s mouth water just as much as her completely fit tanned body did, her tan was completely unblemished with the exception of a few beauty marks that only complemented her beauty.

Steve had told himself time and time again that he shouldn’t have noticed her curves the way he did, but he couldn’t really help himself. Flat stomach, strong leg muscles attached to unnaturally long limbs and the most perfect womanly curves he had ever seen, and she surely knew how to dress them up to the best of her ability.

  
“Steve, Tony, is everything alright?” Harley asked, immediately worried about why her boyfriend and boss would be calling her together in what looked like Tony’s office. Her mind leapt to the worst possible situations, one of which involved a bomb at Avengers Tower and a set designation of time until it would go off, giving her just enough time to watch her loved ones explode from across town.

  
“Oh yeah, everything’s peachy keen here. Well, maybe not. Listen, you and Captain Perfect need to work you things out. This whole catching you fiddle your diddle is really starting to disrupt the dynamics of the team. And also, I think if I fix you guys Pepper might just forgive me about the whole harpy thing. So you crazy kids figure things out. I’ll be in my workshop trying to invent a defense against an angry girlfriend.” Tony announced, waving goodbye to Harley before giving Steve an encouraging pat on the back before high tailing it out of his own office, giving JARVIS the order to lock and soundproof the room so that the two kids could work out their problems. Although, he wasn’t sure he could classify Steve as a kid considering the man from the 1940’s was technically older than any of them. Tony snuck one glance towards his office, happy to see Steve already talking and smiling at the scene, he quickly shook the smile, glancing around to make sure no one had seen him. If he was seen enjoying helping people everyone might start expecting it of him and that just wouldn’t do.

  
“I’ve missed you,” Harley put a stop to their inane small talk by finally admitting to him something of emotion she’d been holding back for the past three days. She really had missed him. It had only been three months since they’d started dating but their feeling for each other had grown fast and hard. And even through the tension of their most recent troubles, they couldn’t help but miss each other after their few days of separation.

  
“I’ve missed you too,” Steve responded, staring at the holographic image of his girlfriend and shaking his head at the technology in front of him that allowed speaking to someone that was miles away.

  
“Should we talk about it then? I gather since Tony’s forcing you to speak with me that he’d sick of you worrying about it, am I right?” Harley proposed, catching Steve’s slightly guilty expression and guessed that he’d probably spoke to everyone in the tower about the situation, which wasn’t embarrassing for her at all.

  
“First, I want to apologize. For invading your privacy like that and also for betraying your trust by speaking of it to others. I shouldn’t have done that –“ Steve started but was cut off by his girlfriend as she shook her head and threw her palm forward.

  
“No, Steve, it’s okay. I understand you were just trying to obtain some knowledge about handle this type of situation. Most guys have friends to talk about things like this, it just so happens that we have all the same friends. It’s okay, Steve, really.” Harley stated, smiling widely at the image of her Captain on the screen of her Stark Industries provided car’s screen that sat mounted in the back of the limo she was riding in. Steve thanked his lucky stars that he had found someone that was so understanding and forgiving to his challenges of living in this time. “I don’t think you’re telling everyone or even walking in on me was the problem, Steve,” Harley started, eyeing Steve cautiously as she continued. “Do you want to talk about why I was…taking matters into my own hands?” The blonde woman questioned, shifting just slightly in her seat and hesitating just before she spoke the euphemism she was hoping he would understand.

  
“I suppose we should.” Steve answered, shifting uncomfortably in his own chair too, his gaze flicking over to where Tony was across the floor just to make sure it was safe to have this conversation. “I just want to say…I didn’t mean to run out because of…what I saw. I just thought you might need some privacy after that.”

  
“Steve, if we can’t actually say it, we can’t talk about it. I was touching myself.” Harley stated bluntly, her lips threatening to upturn into a smile when Steve’s eyes widened and then narrowed in a determined way that she was sure meant he’d decided to be okay with using the actual terminology for what he had walked in on, that he had finally accepted it as a topic of conversation that they were going to have.

  
“Okay, I thought you might want some privacy after I walked in on you…touching yourself.” Steve repeated his previous statement, using the graphic terms this time.

“Steve, did you ever think about, I don’t know, why I would’ve been doing that when I knew you were coming over?” Harley proposed the question, her eyes working very hard to keep locked on Steve’s and not looking away like she so desperately wanted to, the head burning in her cheeks a clear sign of her embarrassment at admitting such a thing.

  
She watched Steve shift uncomfortably again, moving to cross his arms over his chest and she could feel tingles of pleasure starting to form at the apex of her thighs at the sight of those tight muscles at his forearms and biceps bunching up in the perfect position to ogle him in the tight gray t-shirt he wore. When Steve simply shook his head, completely perplexed at the situation his girlfriend had just proposed she had orchestrated. Harley pressed on, taking a deep breath first to compose herself and get ready for what she was about to admit to. “Steve, whenever we start getting more intimate together, you always stop before we get to the good parts and I don’t know, I thought if maybe you saw me like that, like a sexually active women, that you would get that it’s okay to go further than just feeling me up over my bra.” Harley blurted, watching Steve’s piercing blue eyes as they widened at the admission and then darkened at the thought of some of the nights they’d spent on the couch of her apartment or locked tight in the room Steve had at Avenger’s Tower.

  
“I…what?”

  
“Steve, I just thought maybe it would make you realize that when I start grinding on your lap like a horny teenager and nibbling on your ear, it means I want you. In my bed, in me, not walking out the door with a respectable goodbye.” Harley stopped abruptly at the end of her sentence, lifting a finger to the screen to signal that someone was addressing her. “Okay, thanks so much, Happy.” Harley said to the man off screen and then turned forward again. “Listen, I just got here to the Tower. I’ll meet you up in your room so we can finish this conversation. And I need to get out of this damned dress.” Harley pulled at the tight strap of her black dress, missing the deep swallow Steve took when his attention was drawn to her perfectly accented bosom. “See you in a minute.”

  
Steve sat silently for a few moments after Harley signed off, his attention on the black screen until Tony opened the door to his own office and peeked his head in. “What happened? Did she finally break up with you?” Tony questioned, braving the glare he got in response unfazed. It was no secret that Tony had been completely against the budding relationship between the woman he considered his only other best friend with the exception of Pepper, although unlike with Pepper, there was nothing remotely romantic between the billionaire superhero and his Head of Philanthropic Ventures. Tony was always brightened by the prospect of the relationship ending, although everyone knew that Tony would never actively wish for its termination because of the pain it would cause Harley, and in turn, him.

  
“No, she just got here. I’m going to meet her in my room.” Steve replied, getting out of the chair and making his way to the door, passing the slightly shorter, technically younger man on his way to the elevator.

  
“Do not have makeup sex with her in my Tower.” Tony called out to the Captain as the elevator doors closed between them. The slightly ADHD CEO turned back to his workshop, settling himself on his chair so he could tinker with one of the newer improvements for the suit, his mind stewing over what could happen between Harley and the Capsicle until JARVIS’ voice rang out loud and clear.

  
“Sir, Ms. Potts would like to remind you that dinner will be in thirty minutes and that you are required to attend.” Tony swore under his breath and at the same time both thanked and cursed his lucky stars for sending him a woman like Pepper Potts.

 

 

 

_Harley_

“Harley?” Steve questioned, as he walked into his room he spotted her purse and coat resting on the edge of his bed, proving that Harley was indeed in the vicinity but nowhere in his line of sight. He ventured deeper into the room, his ears picking up the sound of running water and he proceeded to his bathroom with caution, pushing open the cracked door to be greeted by the greatest sight he’d even been lucky enough to see. “Harley…” Steve called out to get the blonde woman’s attention, sucking in a breath when the entirely naked form of his girlfriend turned to look at him as she stood under the spray of the shower, the clear glass door doing nothing to hinder his gaze.

  
“Hi, sorry,” Harley smiled sheepishly, grabbing her hair to wring it out and lay it over her shoulder as she spoke to Steve. “I thought I’d have a shower before dinner,” she paused, dramatically, “want to join me?”

  
Steve stared long and hard through the completely clear glass shower door, his mind leaving him totally as he gazed on five foot, six inches of perfectly golden, bare, wet skin attached to the most beautiful woman he’d ever known. Almost unconsciously his limbs started to move, first to undo the button of his jeans and then getting distracted and reached for the hem of his t-shirt to pull that off, smiling ever so slightly as he watched Harley react to seeing his bare chest and all the strength he held there. Harley watched carefully as Steve shed the rest of his clothing rather quickly, the sight of his heady, half-mast erection confirming for her that Steve did in fact feel desire, that he felt desire for her.

  
“Harley…” Steve breathed as he walked into the shower stall, Harley’s body right in front of his, face to face. His almost nine inch height advantage extremely evident at the moment when Harley had to tilt her head dramatically back just to make eye contact with him. Steve breathed her name once more as he took a step forwards, Harley’s hands coming to rest on his chest, and his hands coming to wind around her waist, their naked bodies pressed right up against each other, the clear signs of their desire showing with Steve’s erection and Harley’s prominent nipples. “Harley, should we talk about this?” Steve asked, his voice low and soft, as if speaking above that volume would ruin the moment.

  
“No.” Harley answered shortly, the hands on his chest sliding upwards to land on either side of his neck, lifting herself on her toes while pulling down on his neck so that he could bring her lips to his. Their kiss was soft and tentative for a second, Harley’s lips making all the moves while Steve’s remained pliant under hers. He didn’t know quite what to do, although he certainly wasn’t a virgin. The USO tour and his new super solider body had made sure of that. But with Harley he didn’t quite know what to do. They’d been so close a few times, almost undressed and sometimes even fully undressed, moments away from beginning what they were just about to begin, they’d been interrupted or Steve had back off for feat that he’d gone too far. Steve brought his hands up to Harley’s waist, his large hands wrapped securely on the curve that dipped right above her hips bones, his thumbs stroking slowly and hypnotically along the ridge created by the muscles in her abdomen.

  
All wrapped up in his own thoughts, Steve didn’t really noticed that Harley’s hands had abandoned his neck and had slowly but surely made their way down his body, stroking all the muscles she found in his chest and abdomen on the way down. He didn’t jolt back into the present until she’d reached down boldly and wrapped one of her exceedingly dainty hands around his rock hard erection, detaching her lips from his at the same second, leaning her head against his chest and breathing heavily against his skin, so long that eventually Steve felt like she was breathing life into his entire body. But beyond that, the little hand wrapped around him was slowly but surely draining the life from him. He didn’t remember much from his time in the ice but he was sure that with every stroke from base to tip she was sending him straight back to that hell in the ice, although if this was the way he was going back, he would happily go there.

  
“Good God,” Steve exclaimed, almost losing his footing when Harley gave one exceptionally hard stroke in conjunction with raising her head to meet his open eyed gaze, blue colliding with blue as Steve’s upper half moved forward and his hands came up off of her waist and landed on either side of Harley’s head as he began to feel his end coming near. He didn’t want it to end like this, he realized as he caught Harley’s lips with his again. He didn’t want their first real intimate encounter to end with him spilling himself into her hand like a teenaged boy on his first date. But it didn’t seem like she was going to give him much of a choice because when he hesitantly reached down to remove her hand from him but failed when she simply switched hands and continued on stroking. “Harley,” Steve barely got out the utterance before he was losing himself to his orgasm. Harley taking the hint when her boyfriend’s entire body starting tensing up and she brought her clenched fist up to his tip, pulling roughly there and thanking God she’d had to sense of mind to use her shampoo as a lubricant because this moment surely would’ve hurt him otherwise. Steve shot out long, sticky ropes of his desire all over Harley’s hand, some even landing on her forearm.

  
Despite his discontent about ending like that he couldn’t help but bask in the afterglow of his orgasm, one of his arms coming around her shoulders and the other one wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to his body so that he could feel all of her skin against his own. “C’mon, we’ve gotta get down to dinner,” Harley announced bringing her hands up to his chiseled face, the other around his waist and leaning up to kiss her post orgasmic boyfriend very briefly before trying to pull out of his embrace but being stopped with minimal effort from Steve’s genetically altered arms.

  
“Wait, wait, I didn’t even get to reciprocate…” Steve stated, his arms holding Harley close even when she tried to escape his hold once more. She finally managed to break his hold on her when she leant up to place a quick kiss on his chin before jumping out of the shower to towel off so that they could finally make it down to the team dinner.

  
It took less than 10 minutes for Steve to get dressed in the clothes he was wearing to dinner and for him to help Harley into her own clothes, the time delayed only a few minutes by Steve’s wandering hands. They finally made it downstairs to a chorus of greetings, Pepper, Darcy and Jane hugging Harley almost too tightly on sight.

  
The team sat around their custom made dinner table, passing around bowls and platters piled high with food joyfully, the room full of laughter and banter. The meal went smoothly, right up until the moment Tony stood from his place at the head of the table and pointed a long finger at Harley and settled a glare at both her and Steve, who sat beside her.

  
“You two did something dirty upstairs, didn’t you?”

  
Silence.

  
“Didn’t you?!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the first of many little interludes into the life of the Avengers that I'll write. Post-Avengers. Let me know what you think!


End file.
